Warrior Bunnies
The Warrior Bunnies (ヴォーリアバニー Wōria Banī) is a race of Humanoids in the Special Region. Childbearing Warrior Bunnies are very prolific and fertile, with each female capable of bearing several babies per pregnancy. Even then, the male to female ratio is extremely low, to the point that males of their species are incredibly rare. Nonetheless, Warrior Bunnies are able to breed with other races. When they find a male that interests them, they would stay with him until they get bored or the relationship cools off. Due to this, the concept of couples and families are alien to them and they raise the children communally, as women of the tribe. The few males that are born are chosen as family men in order to father a pure-bred female that would eventually become the Queen. History Since long ago, the Warrior Bunnies first migrated from their original dimension to the Special Region through Gate. For long, they have been regarded as a cruel, violent and debauched race. For the most part, this is true. In the north-eastern plains on the continent where their kingdom once stood, the tribes would hunt one another. Three years ago before the events of GATE, the Empire suddenly invaded in search of slaves. At the time, Tyuule was the Queen of the Warrior Bunnies. The Warrior Bunnies easily overwhelmed the Empire's troops, but the Empire's never-ending armies proved to be too much for the Warrior Bunnies, who were slowly pushed back by the endless Imperial troops. Tyuule decided to parley with Crown Prince Zorzal and became his sex slave to save her people from certain death. However, the Empire made it as if Tyuule intended to save herself, making her hated amongst her subjects, keeping it hidden from her. The Warrior Bunnies soon scattered at the end of the war, becoming mercenaries, prostitutes or servants to make ends meet. Some of the Warrior Bunnies would meet with the JSDF, such as Delilah. In the resulting civil war between the Loyalists and Zorzal's war-crazed faction, the Warrior Bunnies were used by the JSDF-Loyalist forces to inflict heavy casualties onto Zorzal's faction. Tyuule eventually learned that the Empire did not keep their promise of sparing the Warrior Bunnies and plotted to kill Zorzal to avenge her people. She did so, although she died in the process. With Zorzal's death, the truth leaked out to the Warrior Bunnies, who forgave her "treason" and built a tomb to honor her. Piña Co Lada also apologized for the Empire's conquest of their lands, and returned it to the Warrior Bunnies. Abilities Warrior Bunnies are known for superhuman agility, reflex and speed as well as highly skilled warriors and assassins. Furthermore, they are shown to be fast enough to outrun armed soldier's reaction to dodge their shots effectively like the case when Deliah tries to stab Yanagida not before dodging 3-4 shots from his pistol after outrunning his reaction time to aim his pistol at her. Their big bunny-like ears also enable them to have enhanced hearing in which they can hear sound and conversation at a very far distance. They also possess superhuman strength as an average warrior bunny like Deliah is strong enough to send a muscular human or orcs to fly at a far distance from a single kick. Warrior Bunnies doesn't need night vision equipment to find their targets in the dark due to their innate night vision are very good. Their enviable arm strength, which could easily draw a bow to hit a target within 200 meters. It is shown that one average Warrior Bunnies is equal to five trained Imperial soldiers, though their small numbers meant they were unable to fight the Empire on an even level. Their fighting power is so strong that the JSDF states that the Warrior Bunnies are superior to even the JSDF Special Force. Few races are capable of being on equal or better fighting terms, the only exception being the Apostles themselves. Trivia * They are the only race so far that is confirmed to be not the original native of the Falmart continent. * It is unknown is there still any Warrior Bunnies left in their homeworld. Gallery Gate wb-empire.png|A warrior bunny in battle against Imperial Army soldiers. Tyuule.jpg|Tyuule, former queen of the warrior bunnies. Gate-Episode24-14-468x263.jpg Gate6.png|Griine is perhaps the most bunny looking of the Warrior Bunnies Wa.png|Warrior Bunnies fought and hunted each others in the past Wr.png|Warrior Bunnies raise their children Wad.png|The Warrior Bunnies when they first came to the Special Region through the Gate Chapter 40.png|Delilah with tradition armor and curved sword of the Warrior Bunnies Manga chapter 40 Warrior bunny mother and daughter in Alnus Anime episode 16.png|Warrior bunny mother and daughter in Alnus Anime episode 16 Warrior Bunnies on watch, Manga Volume 6 title page.png|Warrior Bunnies on watch, Manga Volume 6 title page. Warrior Bunny procreation Manga volume 40 page 6.png|Warrior Bunny procreation Manga volume 40 page 6. Chapter 83.jpg|Tyuule in Chapter 83 intro art. Naked looking out of the window of the Prince's bedroom. Category:Terminology Category:Warrior Bunnies Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Flora and Fauna